Chrono Cross: Just Speak
by Tiger5913
Summary: My first Chrono Cross fic please go easy on me! 0 Serge goes back to the beach to be alone and think, but when he gets there, he sees a stranger that seems familiar... SergexKid


2/21/01

2/21/01

Disclaimer: the characters in this story such as Serge, Kid, etc. belong to Squaresoft

Dedication: God, my parents, my cousins, my friends, my readers, and especially to all Kirge fans!!

****

Chrono Cross: Just Speak

By Tiger5913

_Something's missing…_

Eyes of dark cyan rose to peer up at the light blue sky, confusion and wondering in the midst of the pupils. Strands of loose hair flew about wildly in the breezy wind, freely traveling as a figure wandered slowly down a dusty path. The cool environment swirled around the person, paying no heed to the clothes providing bodily protection.

_But what is it…?_

"Get with the program."

He shook his head. _Leena just doesn't understand…_

A fuzzy picture flashed briefly through the bystander's mind. Coming to a stop, a sigh could be heard in the setting. Silence fell in the area; even the monsters in the next clearing had tended to their own business, leaving the young male human alone. Irises weary and a tired expression on his face, the teenager continued down the sandy tan pathway, breathing in the musky air of the sea surroundings. 

_Or more like… **who** is it…?_

Absentmindedly glancing up from gazing at the ground, he glimpsed the faint sight of a lone figure standing on the beach.

_…Who's that?_ He wondered, tilting his head slightly in curiosity.

As he quietly approached the person, he took note of the white, knee-length outfit. The bright material appeared silky as it caught a shimmer of warm rays from the shining sun overhead. The twirling ends of the dress flowed evenly in the wind, and matching white sleeves covering two arms shifted as the character stared out into the open blue sea.

_Never seen someone like that before…_

Small hands dangled on each side of the person's body, encircling by long white gloves. His eyes latched onto the beautiful blonde hair that splayed against the back of the figure. A lone bunch of the hair had been braided, tied together with a red band, and rested in the middle of all the other free strands. Feeling mesmerized by the breathless sight, he shook his head abruptly to get out of his trance.

"…Excuse me?" He spoke up gently, taking a tentative step foreword. "Do you… need any help?"

Hearing his offer, the figure turned around, and sky blue eyes met his. Soft pink lips twisted into an expression of shock at the sight of him.

_Wow… she's so…_ "U-um, hello…"

Seeming a bit dazed, she finally opened her mouth after a moment and the word that came out was in a long awaited, melting tone of voice. "Serge…"

The seventeen-year-old jerked back in surprise. _W-what? How does she know…?_ "What did you just call me…?"

A silver glint bounced off the small tear that trickled down from one of her eyes. "Oi, Serge…" A smile forming over her lips, she lurched foreword and slipped her arms around his neck, whispering into his ear, "I knew we'd meet again… I just knew it…"

_She knows my name…_ "W-who are you…?" Even as he asked that, he found himself intertwining his own arms around her, pressing his hands gently against her back. Her silky white gloves brushed against the base of his neck, giving him a soothing feel.

"I'm not surprised that ya don't remember me," She replied softly. A twinge of familiarity hit him as she went on with, "I've been lookin' all over for ya, mate…"

_'Mate'…? I…I know I've heard that before…_ He closed his eyes, straining to pull up any distant memories of the girl before him.

"Kid…" she said to him quietly. "Do you remember anyone named Kid?"

"Kid…?" Serge began to shake his head in reply. Just then, a blurry picture of a female clothed in a red blouse and matching skirt flashed in his mind.

__

Perched atop a large, stone-hard rock, she smiled down at him from a distance, while glaring at the few other men surrounding him. Her lavender-colored necklace colliding with her white undershirt as she swiftly jumped down from the rock and landed near him, coming to his rescue.

"I'm gonna kick your sorry arses so hard you'll kiss the moons!" was her bold challenge as she stood her ground against the other three.

He blinked at the memory, the realization slowly coming to formation in his mind – the image of a young girl that he had shared a lengthy journey with. They had been together for a long time, but there were several occasions in which they were separated, and he missed her deeply whenever her presence became nothing more than a ghostly essence. And after saving the world along with one of their friends, a mermaid demi-human named Irenes; he wanted to tell her… But before he could, she was whisked away from him, drifting and becoming lost in the spidery folds of time. "Kid…"

Pulling back slightly, the blonde-haired teenager glanced into his eyes. "I've missed ya, mate. How've ya been doin' while I was searching?"

"But where… how…?"

"Shhh! Don't ya be asking about me," she grinned. "I wanna know what's been going on with you!"

"Kid…" he murmured softly, taking a hold of her hand and placing it on his chest, "I have to tell you-"

Her sky blue irises twinkled as she wagged a finger at him. "Aw, don't be gettin' too mushy on me now, mate. Took me forever to get here, and I need a little snooze; plenty o' time to talk later, right?"

Sighing while keeping his eyes on her, Serge nodded, then glanced over his shoulder. "Arni Village isn't far from here…" _Maybe my mom will let her stay in my room just for her nap?_

"Oi, I know that already!" She winked. "Let's get going now – wouldn't want me to faint or anything, eh?" Her smile growing soft, the two started walking down along the path, their arms around each other's waist. "Then again, you'd catch me if I did faint, wouldn't ya?"

He flushed and slightly tightened his grip on her. "Y-yeah…"

"I'm gonna keep that in mind," Kid told him. "'Course, same goes for you, if ya ever get in trouble in a fight; I'll be right behind ya!"

She continued chattering about how she was going to protect him as they continued proceeding toward his village, and he tried to listen, but his subconscious thoughts kept drifting back to his past memories of them together…

_The night was silent, the only noise being the crackling of the fire that inhabited the area, flames leaping out, trying to strike the two shadowy figures crouched by a large tree atop the hill of a grassy plain._

"You…" a small child whispered, peering up at the older youth. "Are you going to go away? Are you going to leave me?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. What could he say in comfort? He had to go away… there wasn't anything he could do to prevent it.

The little girl bit her lip at his silence. "I'm going to be left all on my own again, aren't I?

"Everyone I have ever loved has gone far, far away…"  
His heart twisted at her forlorn tone, and he knew that he had to say… "I won't leave you."

Yet he had to. But… he came back in the end… back to her.

_Does she remember?_ The cyan-haired boy wondered, gazing at his companion curiously while she talked, lost in her own little world. She grew quiet when they arrived at his home, and he led her inside, surprised to find his house empty; a scrawled note sitting on the wooden desk in the main room informed him that she had gone out to shop at Termina.

"Uh…" he pointed in the direction of his room. "You can sleep in there… Rest for as long as you want."

Kid arched a brow in amusement. "That's yer quarters, mate. Wouldn't yer mum say something about me staying there?"

He grimaced. "I'll be outside until you wake up. She… won't mind then, I hope."

"Well, alright," she shrugged, smoothing out the hem of her dress absentmindedly. "So… I guess I'll be off."

"Have… have a good nap," he said, wanting to hug her before leaving, yet feeling albeit awkward.

But it turned out that he didn't need to do anything, a second after he was thinking that, she leapt foreword and enveloped him in a tight, affectionate embrace. In the midst of his surprise, it took him a bit to acknowledge when her lips found his, and he barely recovered soon enough to react. All too soon, she withdrew, giving his arm a gentle punch and ran into his room, clicking the door shut before he could say anything.

Warmness filled him inside, and a smile formed over his expression as he walked out of his house, taking a seat on the steps that led into his house. A sigh of bliss escaped him, and then a little girl with thin black braids ran by him with her friend tagging behind. She giggled and darted back to Serge, stopping in front of him and remarking, "You're blushing! Is she your girlfriend??"

He blushed a light shade of crimson, and the child fortunately dashed off again, not giving him a chance to stammer an answer.

_My girlfriend… Kid?_ The color in his cheeks deepened. _I… I hope so._

****

The End

****

Author's Note: Isn't Kirge just so cute?? ^.^ Okay, even though I know this story was kinda sucky, I just couldn't help but write a Kirge fic of my own… ^^0 Um, this fic is post Chrono Cross of course, and I'm just adding onto the ending. Aww, that white dress of Kid's is pretty, isn't it? Looks like a wedding dress, teehee. ^_~ Well, I hope you readers liked this! Please leave a review!  


****

With love for my fans,

Tiger5913


End file.
